


His Secret Obsession

by Happyhope_7830



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyhope_7830/pseuds/Happyhope_7830
Summary: Hello Everyone. Since their aren't a lot of Cor/Loqi fics out there, I decided to write one myself. Now this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please go easy on me. This is also a really short fic. If anybody has any constructed criticism they can give me though would be greatly appreciated. I plan on writing more in the future, and any feedback that I can get can help me improve on my writing. Thank you and enjoy.





	His Secret Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. Since their aren't a lot of Cor/Loqi fics out there, I decided to write one myself. Now this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please go easy on me. This is also a really short fic. If anybody has any constructed criticism they can give me though would be greatly appreciated. I plan on writing more in the future, and any feedback that I can get can help me improve on my writing. Thank you and enjoy.

            He claims to dislike him. He would even go so far as to say that he hates him, but deep down, he truly loves him. Maybe love isn’t the right term to use. The correct term would be obsessed. Loqi Tummelt is obsessed with Cor Leonis.

            

       Whenever Loqi sees Cor he pretends to hate the man’s guts and everything he stands for. He constantly gives Cor dirty looks and spews insults at him. He even shares his distaste for the man with his best friend Aranea. Aranea thinks that there might be other feelings below the surface. She’s right and he knows it.

 

       He doesn’t hate Cor. He would never hate Cor. He just doesn’t know how to express his feelings properly. It’s always been a struggle for Loqi to express his feelings to the ones he loves. So instead he puts on a façade of hate and disgust for Cor.

 

        At home, it’s another story. In his bedroom, he has a shrine hidden is his closet dedicated to Cor. Loqi has pictures and other objects of Cor. He touches and looks over the objects and pictures with pure delight. Giggling over these things like a young school girl thinking about her crush.

 

       He says to himself. “ Oh Cor, if only I can tell you how I truly feel.” “There are so many things that I want to say and do to you, but I just don’t know how to go about them.” Once he’s finished over at the shrine he puts everything back in their proper places and gently closes the closet door. Later that night he goes to sleep. Dreaming of himself in a happy and loving relationship with Cor.


End file.
